


deliver me

by enredo



Series: roots will grow [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enredo/pseuds/enredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jona pays Rafa a visit after his injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deliver me

He’s definitely not expecting Jona.

He’s not expecting him to knock on his door, because he hasn’t seen Jona in months now, since they never seemed to find time to anything between club games and international duty. He’s not going to lie and say he didn’t miss his best friend terribly, but he’s learned a long time ago to live without both him and Thiago daily.

He’s made his peace with it, just to prove them wrong. Because he’s the younger one, Thiago and Jonathan always treat him like a baby, like he couldn’t bear to not live inside their pockets 24/7. So he sucked it up, resisted the urge to call them every day, to make surprise trips to Munich or Villareal every week.

He’s lying in bed sulking, daily routine now, when his dad knocks on his door.

“You have a visitor.” His dad announces. Rafa rolls his eyes, expecting it to be either Neymar or Marc for the third time that week. He’s really not in a mood to put a shirt on and play host.

It’s not.

“Hey,” Jona waves for the doorway. His father leaves, patting Jona on the back before he does.

“Hi,” Rafa answers. He looks good, hair styled in nicely and no sight of that h ridiculous bun Jona has been wearing lately.

“You’re not letting me in?” Jona smiles, eyeing Rafa’s naked torso with that stupid little smile of his that makes Rafa blush. It’s stupid that Jona is his best friend and he makes him _blush._

“Come in,” Rafa rolls his eyes, careful not to seem like he wants to jump Jona right then and hold him there, careful not to look like he missed him just a little too much. The last time he saw him was when Barcelona played Villareal.

“How’s—“ Jona starts after he sits on the edge of Rafa’s bed.

“Don’t ask me that,” Rafa says. “Just—Anything but that.”

Jona smiles again, more openly now, awfully fond of Rafa’s annoyed expression. Being in a sort-of relationship with your best friend was the worst, sometimes.

“You’re pouting,” Jona laughs. “I forgot how much you did that.”

“I’m not,” Rafa kicks him with his good leg.

Jona hand find his jaw, holding it in place while his thumb traces Rafa’s bottom lip carefully. “You most definitely are. It’s okay, though, I missed your pout.”

Rafa refrains from kicking him again, even if it’s his first reaction whenever Jona makes him all flushed. It’s not fair he has the power too, that he knows Rafa’s not nearly as confident and flirty as he makes himself look. Maybe it’s just Jona.

“Just say you missed my lips, it’ll save you a lot of trouble.” He finds himself saying. Jona grins widens.

“Did I?” Jona asks, not able to keep the grin off his face. He doesn’t have to, not really, not when he leans in and kisses Rafa to hide it.

Well, not entirely kissing. He leans in, until he’s close enough that their lips are brushing, but his tongue pokes out to lick at Rafa’s bottom lip – who really isn’t pouting, that’s just his natural face – and then grabs it between his teeth, sucking it lightly into his mouth. Rafa groans, a shiver starting at the bottom of his spine and rolling in waves to his arms, instantly opening his mouth to grant Jona full access.

Jona licks his way into his mouth, quite literally, and Rafa would be embarrassed with how fast it makes him moan if Jona wasn’t so good at kissing. Thiago had told him once, after he kissed Jona for the first time.

“God—Fuck, lock the door, you idiot.” Rafa breathes into his mouth, breaking the kiss very much against his will. “You really don’t want to be caught by my dad. Again.”

Jona laughs at the ‘again’. “It’s fine, he’s not here. Told me he was about to go grocery shopping as soon I as arrived.”

“Good,” Rafa breathes. “Come here.”

He pats the free side of the bed for Jona to fully climb in, and the bastard laughs, but does so. He immediately positions himself around Rafa, arms wraps around him and moving Rafa around until he’s half pressed against Jona’s chest, curled into him. Jona kisses his cheek.

“Good?”

Rafa nods, buries his face on the crook of Jona’s neck and breathes in, his scent all to familiar to him.

“I missed you.” Rafa confesses.

“Me too, Rafa,” Jona kisses the words into his hair. “Should’ve come to see you sooner.”

Rafa shakes his head, telling him it’s fine. He knows it’s not like Jona has many free days to visit, they both have tight schedules. He just kisses Jona again, though. It doesn’t make sense to whine over lost time instead of making up for it.

Jona is happy to comply, running his hands down Rafa’s naked sides, making him shiver slightly, tongue working inside his mouth like he wants to make Rafa break only by kissing him. Jona’s hand roam over the expanse of his torso, and his abs contract in reflex, heat already settling on the bottom of his stomach at the promise of _something_.

He traces the hard muscles with his fingers, drawing invisible patterns on Rafa’s skin, and then his hands surge up. Rafa hums into his mouth and then breaks the kiss, unashamedly moaning when Jona fingers find his nipples, twisting just the right amount of painful, the way he knows will make Rafa a wanton mess with just that. Rafa doesn’t feel a day over sixteen with how quick Jona get reactions out of him.

“Jona, stop being a—“ He starts a complaint, but Jona silences him with a peck on the lips, smiling down at him.

“Shh, why are you aways in such a rush?” It’s Jona’s turn to pout, then. “Besides, it’s not like you can do much of anything, you can’t force your knee. Just let me take care of you.” He kisses Rafa’s cheek, soft and fake innocent, but Rafa lets him nonetheless.

He settles in better against Jona, half lying on him now, and lets Jona touch him, his hands roaming all over his body. One hand trails down his stomach, along the waistband of his pajama bottoms, finger only slightly dipping inside his boxers before moving up again. His other hand is grabbing a fistful of his hair, nails raking down his scalp, making Rafa completely relax against him. It settles a lazy atmosphere in the room, and Jona mouths at the shell of his ear, his cheek, his jaw; feather-light barely kisses. Rafa can’t stop his satisfied sigh, knowing how much Jona gets off on it, having him all pliant and welcoming under his touch. Rafa’s not usually like that, preferring instead to take charge and be the one making Jona moan and beg.

Not today. Today, he lets Jona have him like this, in soft and unhurried submission, splayed over him like a feast. And god, doesn’t Jona _love_ to touch.

He doesn’t know for how long he lets Jona just have him there, petting and teasing him to no end, but it feels so nice to just be held that way that Rafa barely registers the tent in his pants; his arousal present for minutes now, but mixing itself with a sense of comfort and home.

Until Jona rubs the heel of his hand against Rafa’s half hard cock. He doesn’t even apply a good amount of friction, just does it once, twice and Rafa’s already arching up into his touch. Jona completely removes his hand, though, pinning him to the mattress by holding both sides of his hips.

“Easy, if you try to hurry this up you’re gonna end up hurting yourself. I can’t let you hurt yourself, so I’m just gonna have to stop. You don’t want me to stop, do you?” Jona whispers against his ear, breath hot and inviting and infuriating at the same time. “Answer me, Rafael. I’ll stop if you don’t want me to keep going.”

Rafa has to use all his strength to hold back a moan, trying to steady his voice before talking. “Don’t stop.”

He has his eyes closed, but he can feel Jona’s smile against the curve of his jaw. “Will you behave, baby?”

“Yes.” Rafa nods. “Asshole.”

Jona cups him through the cotton, hands squeezing in a pressure so delicious it has Rafa gripping Jona’s tigh, fingers digging into the flesh just below the shorts he’s wearing. Jona does it again, squeezing and rubbing his hand against the bulge in Rafa’s pants, and it’s embarrassing how he feels himself hardening even more so quickly, can feel the exact moment a drop of precome leaks through the material of his briefs.

Jona uses both hands to push at the waistband of Rafinha’s pants, who quickly gets the hint and pushes himself up for a second, just enough for Jona to push his bottoms and boxers out of the way, letting Rafa’s cock free of encasement. Finally.

He catches immediate sight of his own arousal, cock nesting on his bare stomach, brown skin and warm flesh, a deep red at the tip, a drop of precome dripping down the shaft. He hears Jona’s breath get caught in his throat at the sight.

“Fuck, Rafa, so beautiful,” He murmurs, more to himself than Rafa. “Always have been, haven’t you? The prettiest out of us, our pretty boy. Gets all the others looking at you thinking they can have you.”

“Shut up,” Rafa groans, hiding his face on Jona’s neck again, and he doesn’t have to be able to see himself to know he’s blushing; he feels it, the warmth spreading through his face and his neck.

“They couldn’t though, could they?” Jona chuckles in his ear, finger only tracing the vein on the underside of Rafa’s cock. “Thiago would kill them all if they got their hands on you like this.”

Rafa groans again at the mention of Thiago, half mad at Jona, half something else that his mind is too fogged up with arousal to pay attention. Jona’s fingers trace their path down until they’re teasing his perineum, “I can, though. He told me, ‘take care of my baby brother, Jona.’ This counts as that, right?”

Rafa’s too gone to stop himself from baring his teeth, biting down on the juncture of Jona’s neck to try and get back at him, feeling hot; burning with embarrassment and lust and anger, but mostly love. Jona hisses, but contradicts himself entirely when he bares his neck for him to keep going, but Rafa licks and sucks at the bruise to soothe the skin, making himself small in a way Jona only gets to have rarely.

He’s leaking, ready to beg when Jona takes pity on the pathetic little whine he lets out, closing a hand around the middle of his shaft, thumb working expertly to smear precome as best as he can. His rhythm, though, matches the exact lazy atmosphere he manipulated before, his grip tight enough but his pace agonizingly slow, pumping Rafa’s cock slowly, not a care in the world if Rafa gets off that day at all.

He makes the mistake of pushing against the circle of Jona’s hand, who squeezes his length but lets go completely, hands on his hips again to keep him still. “Why are you making this harder on yourself?” He whispers, and his voice is so disappointed that Rafa wants to punch him, manipulative dick he is. “You told me you’d behave. I don’t wanna make your injury worse. Maybe we should stop.”

“No, fuck, sorry,” Rafa finds himself grunting, giving into him again. “Sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“You lied before.” Jona points out.

“You can punish me if I do it again?” Rafa offers, and listens to the hitch in Jona’s breath, clearly tempted to before chuckling. “Not today, baby. As much as you deserve it, today you get a free pass.”

He wraps his hand around Rafa again, tighter this time, and Rafa uses all his power of will to keep still, let him do whatever he pleased. He starting moving his hand again, up and down, base to head, finally settling on a rhythm that makes Rafa let out a low, long moan and let his head fall on Jona’s shoulder again, his toes curling with the strength it takes not to try to fuck up into the hand relentlessly.

“Look at you,” Jona starts speaking again, sealing the words into Rafa’s skin like a brand. “All leaking between my fingers.”

“Not as much as I want to,” Rafa manages to let out, fingers finding Jona’s thigh again.

“Hmm, I can see,” Jona hums. “Would fuck you into softness if I could, make such a mess out of you’d be useless for anything but just lie here and take it.”

Rafa shuts his eyes hard, then, moaning without shame at the words, already feeling close as Jona picks up the pace of his strokes, free arm reaching around him to cup his balls, roll them in his hand.

“You’d like that?” Jona asks.

“Jesus, yes—Fuck, Jona, just like that,” Rafa groans, muscles straining from the effort to keep pliant, to not ride his orgasm until Jona lets him. “Come on, I’m gonna-“

He feels it, the wave of his orgasm starting at his spine, the heat in his stomach spreading through him, Jona’s hand bringing him to the edge and he’s there, just a little more—

“I got you,” Jona says, but Rafa doesn’t understand, not for a second until he’s shuddering, his whole body shaking and he—he _didn’t_ spill all over Jona’s hand. It fucking hurts, his head is dizzy and his vision is blurred, and Jona did _something_ , something evil that kept Rafa from coming. Jona’s hand keeps squeezing so tight around his cock that hurts, god, Rafa’s whole body feels on fire and in pain, having his released ripped away from him, just out of reach enough that he knows if Jona lets him go just a bit he’ll come.

“What—“ He manages to croak out, head buried into Jona’s chest and he lets out a broken sob, hands fisting on Jona’s shirt so hard it’s a second away from tearing the soft material.

“Shhhh, it’s ok, breathe,” Jona murmurs softly, as if he isn’t the one causing Rafa pain, as if he isn’t the one in between him as relief. “Calm down, I got you, it’ll be ok.” Jona says, but keeps his hand exactly where it is, the iron grip not letting Rafa go for a second. He doesn’t understand why Jona would do that, but he can barely think of anything but coming in the state of distress he is.

He kisses Rafa’s forehead, his cheek stained with a few tears, reaches his free hand to run his fingers through Rafa’s hair, strokes his arms, touches him into softness again and drags it for long enough until he doesn’t feel like he’s on the verge of coming anymore, and untightens his grip on Rafa’s cock but doesn’t let go completely. However, his whole body is still tense with unspoiled relief, like all of his buttons were pushed down and held into place all at once.

“Why’d—“ He starts, finally looking up at Jona with what he assumes is the most hurt expression he could manage, by the way Jona looks at him guiltily. Jona leans down and kisses him on the lips, and Rafa lets him, because he’d let him to anything at this point.

“Sorry,” He says, and kisses his eyelids, kisses between his eyes. “I don’t know, I just didn’t want it to be over already. Love you like this, touching you just like this. Forgive me?”

Rafa nods, even if Jona deserved very much to be punched instead. “Just—Please. Please, Jona.”

Jona nods, then, and Rafa’s ready for his hand to resume his work, but Jona kisses his forehead and disentangles himself from him. He’s about to protest, but Jona strips himself off his shorts and briefs in one go, letting his own erection free, pumping himself in a couple of annoyed strokes to soak himself in precome.

“Hands above your head,” He says, and Rafa obeys, past the point of asking why, gripping the pillows hard to anchor himself.

He straddles Rafa, careful not to put too much weight in his legs, traces the head of his cock along the length of Rafa’s, and the whole thing is so fucking hot and intimate Rafa feels on edge again. Jona teases him just a little more, guiding the head of his leaking cock on the underside of Rafa’s, making them slick and slippery, teasing it at Rafa’s sack and rubbing between his fully closed legs.

When he finally seems to have had enough himself, he wraps a hand around them both, no teasing anymore, just a strong, steady pace as he fucks into his own hand, cocks rubbing against the other and Rafa can’t, can’t stop for moving, too, and Jona lets him. He’s hypersensitive, his grip on the pillows above his head so tight he’s surprised he hasn’t ripped them. Jona leans his body down on Rafa, then, cocks trapped against their stomachs and Jona’s hand, and Rafa can only offer himself as Jona lavishes at his mouth, not so much kissing as sucking on his already tender bottom lip, his tongue, taking everything Rafa _needs_ to give. He can finally wrap his arms around Jona, better anchoring himself as he holds on around his neck for dear life.

Rafa’s the first one to go, orgasm barely building up again until it catches his whole body by surprise, nothing to stop him this time, body absolutely shaking under Jona’s with the force of it, and fuck it if it wasn’t worth it to hold off. He doesn’t even know what he’s moaning anymore, all he knows is rubbing off against Jona’s warm flesh, coming in long, thick spurts between them, making everything even more slick for Jona to find his own release.

“Jona, Jona—“ It’s all he can say, murmuring his name, licking almost kittenishly at the skin of Jona’s shoulder, whimpering at his oversensitive cock still grinding alongside Jona’s, and it hurts because he’s had enough but he just can’t bring himself to stop, either. Jona comes a few seconds later, one hand around Rafa’s throat, almost squeezing, but Rafa knows he’d never hurt him.

“Fuck, missed you so much, Rafa,” Jona says after he drops on Rafa’s side again, both sticky with sweat and come. Rafa feels like all of the muscles on his body are relaxed, still trapped in post orgasm haze, enough to not mind being disgusting for a few more minutes.

“M’ too,” He says.

“Come on, we need to take a shower.” Jona’s already pulling at his hand to get up.

“Noooo, Jona, give me a minute.” He whines, too comfortable and tired to think of moving. “My knee hurts a bit.”

It’s technically not a lie, considering he’s constantly in pain now, but it’s nothing he can’t endure. He cracks an eye open to see Jona’s guilty face. “Sorry. I’ll get a bath started so you don’t have to stand for too long, ok? Rest a bit.” He kisses Rafa’s hair and heads to the bathroom, leaving Rafa to smile into his pillow, thinking of how easy he is.

He’s almost dozing off when his phone starts vibrating on the bedside table. He reaches out for it blindly, annoyed he’ll be denied a few minutes of rest.

“What do you want?” He starts.

The voice on the other end of the line chuckles, all to familiar to Rafa that he recognizes in a fraction of a second. “Well, hello to you too, baby bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> [monkey burying face in hands emoji]


End file.
